eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Aufrecht geh'n
|year = 1984 |semiplace = -- |semipoints = -- |position = 13th |points = 34 |previous = Rücksicht |next = Für alle}} Aufrecht geh'n was the German entry in the Eurovision Song Contest 1984 in Luxemmbourg, performed by Mary Roos, who had previously represented her homeland at the 1972 contest, placing third. The song is a power ballad, with Roos bidding a former lover goodbye at the end of a relationship. She tells herself to "walk tall" and tells him that she will not be waiting for him if he comes back - as she assumes he will. Roos also recorded the song in English and French, then entitled "I'll Walk Tall" and "Du blues et du bleu" respectively. In the final, it was the fourteenth performance, following Austria and preceding Turkey. At the close of voting, it had placed 13th with 34 points. Lyrics German= Also dann Adieu, ich mach dir keine Szene Dreh’ dich um und geh’, dein Mitleid brauch ich nicht Vielleicht bin ich verzweifelt, vielleicht geht es mir schlecht Doch du wirst seh’n, jetzt werde ich erst recht Aufrecht geh’n, aufrecht geh’n Ich hab endlich gelernt, wenn ich fall, aufzusteh’n Mit Stolz in meinen Augen und trotz Tränen im Gesicht Aufrecht geh’n durch die Nacht ins Licht Wenn du wieder kommst, ich weiß, das kann schon bald sein Ist es ganz umsonst, ich warte nicht auf dich Und wenn wir uns begegnen, schau ich kaum hin zu dir Und wenn ich schwach werd’, sag ich streng zu mir Aufrecht geh’n, aufrecht geh’n Ich hab endlich gelernt, wenn ich fall, aufzusteh’n Mit Stolz in meinen Augen und trotz Tränen im Gesicht Aufrecht geh’n durch die Nacht ins Licht Noch ist mein Schweigen etwas bitter Und noch klingt auch mein Lachen etwas schrill Noch sind in meiner Seele Splitter Noch sehe ich kein Ziel, jedoch ich will Aufrecht geh’n, aufrecht geh’n Ich hab endlich gelernt, wenn ich fall, aufzusteh’n Mit Stolz in meinen Augen und trotz Tränen im Gesicht Aufrecht geh’n durch die Nacht ins Licht |-| Translation= So goodbye now, I won’t make a scene Turn around and go, I don’t need your compassion Perhaps I’m in despair, perhaps I feel bad But you will see, now, more than ever, I want to Walk tall, walk tall At last I’ve learnt to stand up when I fall With proud in my eyes and in spite of tears in my face Walk tall through the night into the light When you come back, I know, it should be soon It will be quite in vain, I’m not waiting for you And when we will meet, I will hardly look at you But when I will become weak, I say strictly to myself Walk tall, walk tall At last I’ve learnt to stand up when I fall With proud in my eyes and in spite of tears in my face I go upright through the night into the light Still my silence is somewhat bitter And my laughing still sounds a bit shrill There are still some splinters in my soul I still can’t see my aim, but I will Walk tall, walk tall At last I’ve learnt to stand up when I fall With pride in my eyes and in spite of tears in my face Walk tall through the night into the light Videos Category:Germany Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1984 Category:20th Century Eurovision